Solo para estar contigo
by WinryElric.cl
Summary: FINAL PUBLIKADO!.Mi primer fic, ojala os guste. ¿Serian capas d dar cualquier cosa x star con la persona q aman? Preguntenle a Winry...LEMMON o un intento. EdoxWinryxxRoy n.n Espero comentarios!
1. Verte de nuevo

**Nombre del Fic:** Solo para estar contigo.

**Autora:** Io, y me encantaría serlo también de Full Metal Alchemist...así Edo seria mío xD

**Antes de leerlo:** Weno, advierto. TIENE LEMON, o solo un intento barato. Como sea...tiene partes juerte. No obligo a nadie a leerlo, pus que pueden resultar ofendids ls amates de Roy (Io no pus que lo odio ¬¬). Wenu, los dejo y disfruten.

**Mis recomendaciones**: Mándenme muchos Reviews felicitándome. xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

Capitulo 1: Verte de nuevo.

Winry recibía una carta desde Central City. Era de Edward, quien le contaba que había logrado recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano y su pierna, pero su brazo aun no Que tenia unas fallas y que la necesitaba para que se lo arreglara. El iría en unos días mas para allá. Que por favor lo recibiera en la estación y si se podría ir a hospedar a su casa.

Winry estaba muy feliz, al fin vería nuevamente el cuerpo de su amigo recuperado y a Edward...a Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Edward y al llegaron a la estación, Winry los estaba esperando con gran impaciencia. A salir del tren Winry no pudo evitar abrasar a Edward. El se sonrojo con la sorpresa. Al lo quedo mirando con una cara de ya haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Winry soltó lentamente a Edward y abraso a al. Viéndolo al fin con su cuerpo recuperado.

**-¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?-** Dijo muy animosa.

**-Bien...-** Dijo Edward un poco impactado aun con la sorpresa.

**-¡No saben lo feliz que estoy de que hallan vuelto al fin al pueblo!-** Dijo Winry sonreído. **–Edward... ¿estas mas alto?-.**

En ese momento Roy bajo de otro vagón junto a Riza y algunos otros militares.

**-¡Acero!-** le grito.

**-Si coronel-** dijo Edward despabilándose.

-Estaré hospedado en la comisaría del pueblo. Necesito que estés allá mañana a las 9:ºº- Le dijo al chico con dureza.

**-Uhm...Si coronel-** Dijo en forma silenciosa.

Roy prosiguió a retirarse.

**-Hermano, pensé que este viaje era como vacaciones, para que descansaras-** pregunto Al.

**-Eso seria, pero el coronel me informo de ultimo que trabajaríamos en lo que seria mis próximas misiones-** Respondió Ed.

Winry no soporto la idea de que no tuviera descanso...

**-¡Eres un inútil! ¡Que no puedes hacer nada si Edward no esta al lado tuyo. Seguramente el es quien hace todo el trabajo!-** Grito con todas la chica muy molesta.

Roy se dio vuelta, se paro frete a ella y se puso a su altura; Winry lo miraba con odio; Roy comenzó a acercar su cabeza lentamente a la de ella; Winry se asusto con la idea de lo que pasaría y apretó los ojos. No sentía nada, los abrió lentamente para ver la cara de Roy riéndose de su expresión. Winry lo miro con recelo, pego una bofetada y se dio vuelta.

**-¡Vamos!-** Le dijo a Ed y Al mientras agarraba las cosas y se marchaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la casa de Winry y Edward se sentó exhausto en el sillón.

**-Pueden instalar sus cosas en mi pieza-** Dijo Winry mientras sonreía.

**-Gracias Winry- **Le respondió Al.

Edward, mientras descansaba comenzó a mirar a Winry. Pensaba en el tiempo que no estuvo con ella y si había cambiado mucho.

**-Hermano. ¿Te pasa algo?-** Pregunto Al con curiosidad.

**-Ehmm...Es solo que...No, nada, olvida lo que te dije-** respondió Ed medio atontado.

**-Hermano...No me mientas-** Dijo Al reprochándolo.

**-¿Que? No estoy mintiendo. No...me pasa nada. En serio-** Dijo bajando la vos.

**-Bueno, si no me quieres contar no importa-** Dijo Al rindiéndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winry estaba en su habitación cuando Edward entro para dejar sus cosas. Ella estaba acostada en su cama mientras miraba el techo.

**-¿En que piensas?-** Dijo Edward mientras se le acercaba y se sentaba en la cama.

**-En que...-** Winry se quedo un momento callada.

**-Te escucho. Continua-** le dijo Ed con cierta sospecha.

**-En que... ¡Roy te esta explotando!-** Grito la chica mientras se sentaba **–No puede tenerte siempre trabajando. Necesitas un descanso-.**

**-Yo elegí este trabajo, ahora debo asumir sus costos- **dejo Ed de mala gana.

**-Pero... ¿No tienes días libres?-** Dijo ella y se le puso al lado.

**-Solo cuando no hay misiones. Pero mañana iré a planear las de el próximo mes. Así que por ahora no tendré-** le respondió y se lanzo hacia atrás acostándose.

**-Bueno...entonces para dejarte descansar este día yo acomodare tus cosas-** le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba y tomaba su maleta. **–Tu duerme un poco si quieres. Yo te llamo cuando sea hora de comer ¿Vale?-.**

**-De acuerdo-** le dijo mientras se acomodaba n la cama.

**-Duerme bien-** le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

**-¡Winry! Muchas gracias-** Le dijo mirándola con los ojos levemente abiertos.

Winry se sonrojo un poco y sin ocurrencias para decirle lo mejor que salió de su boca fue un... **–De nada-.**

_-¡Que tonta soy! Le pude haber dicho otra cosa. No se, me pude haber acercado y decírselo mas tranquilamente. Habría aprovechado de verlo un como mas de cerca. Ya no vale la pena hacerlo... se daría cuenta-_ Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**Fin capitulo uno**. n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Espero que les halla gustado. No me molesta ningún comentario feo...(Tampoco se excedan ¬¬) Y esperen el siguiente capitulo porque va a llegar bastante rápido. XP...**ESO!**


	2. Sera MI secreto

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: Será MI secreto.

Esa noche Edward se quedo hasta muy tarde despierto debido a la siesta que había tomado. Estaba en la misma pieza que Al y Winry. Se sentó y comenzó a ver a Al como dormía, estaba totalmente tapado. Luego vio a Winry, quien estaba destapada y con algunos mechones de pelo en la cara. No pudo evitar ver cada detalle de ella que alcanzara. Se acostó y volvió a sentarse para seguir observándola.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- _Pensaba _-¿Por qué esto de mirar tanto a Winry?-._

Nuevamente se acostó y se tapo. Treinta segundos después tenia mucho calor. Tiro las tapas al suelo y se levanto de la cama para ir al baño. Se lavo la cara, se miro en el espejo y volvió a pensar en Winry.

-_Winry...Ella es mi amiga...¿Cierto?- _le decía a su reflejo.

Volvió a la habitación. Paso junto a la cama de Winry y se detuvo. Se acerco a ella y le quito aquellos mechones de su cara. La contemplo unos instantes y se acostó en su cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Edward fue a la comisaría junto con Winry para la planeación de sus próximas misiones. Al se habría quedado ayudando a tía Pinako en el taller.

Al llegar Roy hizo pasar a Ed a su oficina mientras que Winry debía esperarlo afuera.

_-Mish... que este me deje afuera-_ pensaba _–Quien se cree. Que tiene de malo que escuche esa conversación. Tiene que haber una forma para que me entere de lo que hace Edward en sus misiones. ¿Por que no me querrá contar lo qué hace? De alguna forma debo escuchar esas conversaciones-._

Winry se acerco lentamente a la puerta y puso la oreja junto a ella. _–Apenas puedo escuchar murmullos- _Sintió que algo venia e inmediatamente se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a ella. Espero que aquélla persona pasara y siguió intentado._ –Escucho palabras como "muchas", "misiones" y "Salir"... y como Edward le reprochaba. ¡Al demonio! No entiendo nada de lo que hablan.-_ En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Edward salió. Ella se paro y lo acompaño.

**-¿Qué te dijo?-** le pregunto.

**-Nada...-** le dijo tranquilamente.

_-¡Vamos! Que esa puerta es muy gruesa y no escuche nada-_ Pensaba ella; **–Por favor... dime...¿Si?-.**

**-No hablamos de nada importante-** le dijo sin mirarla.

_-Bueno... si no me cuenta y de afuera no escucho... debo estar adentro...¿Pero como? ...¿Pero como?...-_ Se repetía en la cabeza. **–¡Lo tengo!- **grito.

**-¿Que cosa?-** pregunto Edward.

**-Ehmm...No nada...Me puedes esperar. Tengo cosas que hablar con Roy... ya vuelvo-** Le dijo desesperada y salió corriendo.

Roy estaría entrando nuevamente a su oficina cuando Winry lo interrumpió.

**-Señor Roy. Necesito hablar con Ud.- **le dijo mientras lo alcanzaba.

**-¿Y para que seria?-** le pregunto.

**-Es algo privado para hablarlo aquí-** le respondió con una amplia sonrisa patera.

**-¿Y esperas que te reciba después de lo de ayer?- **Le dijo en tono majadero

**-Eso fue... solo...jeje... bueno...- **decía la chica sin saber que decirle.

El la miro de reojo.** -Adelante-** le dijo.

Winry trago saliva, cerro ojos y puños y entro si saber bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Diez minutos después con una sonrisa tapada por su pelo.

**-¿Que te pasa, Winry? ¿Qué hablaste con el?-** le pregunto Edward.

**-Nada...-** dijo Winry mientras se tragaba unas carcajadas.

**-Winry...-** le dijo mientras la miraba fijo.

**-...¿Qué?-** le dijo de manera inocente.

**-Nada... olvídalo- **le dijo resignándose.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

**-Y dime... ¿Cuándo debes venir de nuevo?-** le pregunto la chica.

**-En dos días-** le respondió.

**-¿Y para que seria?- **le dijo mientras se le ponía en frente para detenerlo.

**-Estamos con muchas preguntas hay y pocas respuestas-** le dijo enfadado y la paso por el lado.

**-Ahhh... bueno. Tu haces lo mismo-** le dijo ella.

**-¿A que quieres llegar?-** dijo Ed.

-Tu lo sabes... solo quiero saber que haces en tu misiones y todo eso que jamás me cuentas-.

**-Ahhh, pero... es aburrido, y no quiero aburrirte. Además no seas tan curiosa-.**

**-Mira quien habla, porque estamos en el mismo camino- **Le dijo la chica con gesto de sabiduría.

**Fin capitulo 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas**: Bueno...Aquí esta el 2º capitulo. Espero sus Reviews n.n. Mis saludos a todos mis lectores. Y como siempre...esperen el siguiente capitulo.

De los Reviews que ya han sido mandados... bueno, siento mucho por los que dicen que Roy se quedase con riza. Y los amantes de EdoxWin...no c preocupen, solo espero que les guste el final.


	3. Ya es hora de que te enteres

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: Ya es hora de que te enteres

Al llegar a la casa Alfonso ya había terminado y descansaba en la habitación. Tía Pinako pidió ayuda con unos Automails a Winry. Edo subió para conversar un poco con su hermano.

**-¿Como les fue?-** Pregunto Al.

**-¿Uhm?...Bien... creo-** Respondió Edo.

**-¿Qué hicieron?-. **Pregunto Al

-¿Qué hicimos?...- Dijo -...pues solo fuimos a la comisaría a hablar con Roy sobre mis próximas misiones-.

**-¿Solo eso?-** Dijo Al Insinuando algo.

**-¿A que te refieres Al?-.**

**-Nada... solo digo que si estabas con Winry pudieron...haber hecho algo mas- **dijo inocente **–Digo yo ¿No?-.**

¬.¬ **-¿Qué estas diciendo Al? ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo con...Winry?**- Dijo Edo impactado.

uô **–No se... Cosas...de grande-** Dijo Al intentando no mirarlo.

O-O **-¡Alfonso!-** le grito **-¿Qué estas diciendo? Jamás haría algo así con Winry ella. Es solo una amiga y lo sabes-.**

**-Ahhh... cierto... se me olvidaba ese detalle.-** Dijo con cara de incredulidad.

**-Me voy- **Dijo Edward algo enfadado.

**-¿A donde? No Será donde Winry**- Insinuó.

**-Pues...Si-** dijo en vos baja **–Pero... es solo por que debe arreglarme el Automail. ¿Por?-.**

**-Por nada-** Dijo **–Lo sabia- **murmuro.

Edward bajo para encontrarse repentinamente con Edward en un cruce entre pasillo.

**-¡Winry!-** Dijo asustado.

**-Dime Ed.-.**

**-Ehmm.. yo... necesito que me arregles el brazo-** Dijo algo nervioso.

-Ah! Es cierto, en tu carta decía que tenia problemas. Vamos a la habitación donde te lo podré arreglar con clama-. Dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba.

**-Claro-.**

Al subir, Al aun seguía ahí.

**-Van a trabajar. Mejor me voy- **Dijo nuevamente insinuando algo.

Edward observaba a Winry como trabajaba. Estuvieron callados durante un largo tiempo.

**-¿Es que piensas?-** Pregunto la chica.

**-Pienso en t...nada.-** Dijo Edward tragándose las palabras.

**-¿Por que tan callado?-.**

**-Solo...no me había dado cuenta-.**

**-¿Dado cuenta de que?-** pregunto la chica sin detenerse.

**-De lo duro qué trabajabas-** Le dijo mirándola fijo.

Winry se detuvo y lo miro **-¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?-** le pregunto.

**-No lo se...solo... en eso pensaba-** dijo sonriéndole.

Winry comenzó a acercarse a el lentamente; Edward se ponía nervioso, incluso para sonrojarse.

**-Tu... ¿Pensando?-** Dijo la chica riendo **–No lo creo-.**

¬¬ **-Uhm...gracias...-.**

**-Pero no te enfades-** Dijo inocente.

**-¿Y como quieres que no lo haga?-** Le reprocho.

Un suspiro salió de Winry **–Bueno...-.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después Edward debía ir nuevamente a hablar con Roy sobre sus misiones. Al llegar Edward paso a su oficina.

**-Espérame aquí. No tardare mucho-** Dijo.

**-¿De que hablas? Si yo entro contigo.-** le respondió.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Dijo el chico exaltado.

**-Claro, si ahora yo trabajo aquí. Me puedo enterar de lo que harás tu y todos los demás.-** Dijo como enseñándole algo nuevo.

**-Pero... ¡Coronel! ¿Ella trabaja aquí?-** dijo al instante.

**-Pues, si- **dijo **–Es nuestra ultima ingresada-.**

-**Lo ves. Ahora si me permites también quiero entrar-** Dijo mientras lo corría de la puerta.

Estuvieron una media hora dentro cuando al fin la puerta se abrió.

**-Me alegro mucho de haber hecho este trato con Ud.-** Susurro Winry.

**-Creo que también me convenía. Ahora vete que sospechara.-** Le respondió Roy.

Estaban saliendo de la comisaría cuando Winry tomo el papel de todas las misiones de Edward.

**-¡Valla! Si que son muchas misiones-** Le dijo **–Por eso no me querías contar. Bueno, ahora yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-.**

**-Winry...¿Por qué tomaste este trabajo?- **Dijo Edward acercándose.

**-Uhm... ¿por que lo tome?..-** se preguntaba. **–Por que nunca me cuentas lo qué haces y ahora si puedo-.**

¬¬ **-Winry...-.**

**-¿Que? Esa es la verdad- **Le dijo mientras sonreía.

**Fin capitulo 3.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas**: Pues...¿Qué les pareció? Agradezco todos los Reviews que me han dejado n.n

Déjenme aun Reviews xfa! No importa si ya lo han hecho antes. Y esperen el próximo capitulo.

**Mis disculpas**: Anteriormente había subido este fic y no me había dado cuenta que tenia gramáticos. Ya fueron arreglados.

También me disculpo porque hay algunas partes en que no pudo ser marcado en negritas los diálogos, pero creo que no es mi culpa, pues cada vez que lo subo no resulta u.u, espero me comprendan.


	4. ¿Qué pasa si no lo acepto?

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4¿Qué pasa si no lo acepto?

Winry se encontraba en su habitación reparando unos Automails cuando sonó el teléfono y tía Pinako contesto.

**-¡Winry!-** Grito tía Pinako.

**-¿Dime grany!-** Le respondió la chica.

**-¡Teléfono¡Es para ti, del coronel Roy!-. **Grito nuevamente.

**-¡Ya bajo!-** Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y llegaba hasta el teléfono.

**-Alo-** Dijo agarrando apenas este.

**-Alo. Winry-** le respondió.

**-Coronel. ¿Qué desea?-** Dijo la chica con mucha atención.

**-Necesito que mañana vengas a mi oficina nuevamente-** le ordeno.

**-Uhm...Si, de acuerdo. ¿Llevo a Edward también?-** Le pregunto.

**-No. Solo ven tu. Aquí no tiene que ver mucho el. Es sobre nuestro trato. Ya llega temprano-.** Ordeno Nuevamente.

**-Oh!...de acuerdo. Lo entiendo perfectamente-. **Dijo la chica extrañándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A siguiente día Winry se dirigió a la oficina de Roy. Al no ser por cuestiones de trabajo directamente, ella no asistiría con uniforme si no con su falda negra y su polera verde claro. Al llegar allá se dio cuenta que el edificio estaba vació, ningún otro militar había llegado. Winry golpeo tranquilamente la puerta de la oficina de Roy.

**-Adelante-** se escucho de adentro de la habitación.

**-Permiso-** dijo la chica sin expresión alguna.

**-Asiento-** dijo Roy tranquilamente.

**-¿Para que me mando a llamar?-** Dijo con algo de curiosidad.

**-Quiero hablar de tu futuro-** Le contesto.

**-¿Mi futuro?-** pregunto Winry muy extrañada **-¿A que se refiere?-.**

**-Como debes ya saber he subido de rango, soy tu superior, y aun mas...-.**

**-**_Y..._**-** Pensaba la chica de forma exterior.

**-...y quería hacerte una propuesta-** termino diciendo.

**-¿Una propuesta?-** Dijo la chica sin ver el motivo.

**-Si. Como sabrás Edward esta en busca de la piedra filosofal, algo que un alquimista nacional no debería estar haciendo y pone en riesgo nuestra... reputación, si quieres llamarla así-** afirmo. **–El sabe bien que no debería estar haciendo esto-**

**-**_Edward no me había dicho que no debía hacer eso_**-** Pensó Winry.

**-Y necesito que lo detengas por un mes o dos-** dijo mirándola fijo.

**-¡Yo?... ¿Por qué yo¿No se lo puede pedir a alguien que este mas familiarizado con este tema?-** Dijo negándose.

**-Si, creo que eres la persona capaz de convencerlo, aun fuera de las horas de trabajo-** dijo Roy con toda libertad.

**-Pero... nunca me hace caso. Ud. No sabe cuantas veces he tratado de convencerlo para que deje de hacer... todas las locuras que el hace.-** dijo en vos baja mientras agachaba la cabeza.

**-Si se lo pides por favor, lo mas probable es que el asienta. Además he visto la relación que tienen Uds. dos-.**

**-¡Nosotros dos solo somos amigos de la infancia!-** Grito con una cara de que ni ella se creía. **–Jamás lograre nada con el-**

**-No Será tan difícil si están a solas-** dijo de forma convincente.

**-¿A solas?-** Dijo la chica un poco exaltada.

**-Si... como recompensa pienso mandarlos a Uds. dos solos en una supuesta misión. Ahí podrás convencerle y eso será suficiente recompensa para ti. ¿No?-** Dijo mientras intentaba no reírse.

**-**... _Ô.o_...**-** Winry se quedo sin aliento con aquellas palabras.

**-Así que necesito que estén aquí mañana como a las 7:ºº para informarlo oficialmente-** Pregunto.

**-Debo decir que eso lo que me ofrece no tiene ninguna relación con el tema que estamos tratando-** Afirmo la chica con vos temblorosa, parándose de la silla.

Roy se acerco lentamente y la comenzó a mirar de frente.

**-Claro que siempre hay otro tipo de recompensas-** dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica y haciéndola caer en la mesa..

Winry se asusto e intento no mirarlo fijo; Roy puso su mano en su rodilla y comenzó a subir; Ella desesperadamente lo empujo, se paro de la mesa y le dio la espalda.

**-Si te niegas a esto Edward será expulsado de los alquimistas nacionales, al igual que tu de lo militares-** Dijo en una forma entre disgustado y desilusionado.

Winry quedo pensativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winry estaba llegando a casa y Edward se encontraba afuera, mientras veía a Al jugando con Den.

**-¡Winry!-** Grito Edward **-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-.**

**-Uhm...yo...en ningún lugar en especial-** Dijo la chica nerviosa.

**-Winry... Dime donde estuviste-** Le replico Edward.

**-¡No!...Es decir...no tengo porque hacerlo-** Dijo la chica mientras entraba a la casa.

**-¡Winry!...-** Dijo Edward sin que ella lo escuchara.

**-Ve tras ella-** le dijo Al sonriéndole con amplitud.

**¬¬-Cállate Al- **le dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Fin capitulo 4 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Me he fijado en una Critica constructiva en los Reviews y la verdad no me molesta, al contrario, me gusta que lo hagan. Así me doy cuenta con el detalle que leen mi fic. n.n

Quien necesite decir algo mas es libre de hacerlo (Tampoco es para que me basureen ¬¬). Bueno, sigo esperando sus Reviews con ansias. Xau, y esperen el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Sabes que soy tu amigo

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5: Sabes que soy tu amigo.

**-¡Winry!-** Grito Edward ya dentro de la casa.

**-Esta encerrada en su habitación-** Dijo tía Pinako **–Dijo que no la molestaran-.**

_-¿Que le habrá pasado que no quiere hablar?- _Pensó Edward mientras se dirigía a las escalera.

**-Winry... ¿Estas bien?-** Dijo tocando la puerta de su habitación despacio.

**-¡Vete¡No quiero ver a nadie!-** Le grito desde dentro.

**-¡Winry! Déjame entrar-** le suplico el chico.

**-¡Que te vallas!-** le dijo aun mas furiosa.

Edward bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió de la casa. Se paro frente a esta. Tomo impulso e intento llegar hasta el balcón. Fracasando vio a su alrededor para ver que lo podía ayudar. Subió a los barandales de el exterior de la casa y salto para llegan por fin al balcón. Abrió las ventanas para encontrarse con la chica.

**-Winry...-** Le dijo silenciosamente.

**-Ed...¿como has...-** No la dejo terminar la pregunta cuando Edward la abraso fuertemente.

**-¿Qué sucede Winry?-** Le susurro al oído.

**-Este...yo...nada-** le dijo en vos baja.

Edward la tomo de los hombros y la miro de frente **-¿No me tienes confianza?-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**-¿Qué dices? Claro que si. Es solo que...-** Winry miro hacia abajo.

**-¿Es que?-** le pregunto el chico mientras la tomaba del mentón para subirle la cabeza.

**-¡No puedo decírtelo!-** dejo mientras lo empujaba y le daba la espalda.

**-¿Por qué no?-** le dijo algo deprimido.

**-Porque...Edward. ¡Basta!-** Le dijo furiosa la chica.

Edward la brazo por el cuello. Esto hizo que ella se quedara inmóvil.

**-Si no quieres hablar de esto, creo que lo entenderé.-** Le dijo suavemente **–Pero siempre estaré aquí para escucharte-.**

Pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica.

Edward hizo que se sentaran en la cama. Winry aun lloraba mirando hacia abajo. Ed le levanto la cabeza del mentón nuevamente con la intención de un pequeño beso.

**-¡Winry¡Ed!-** se escucho Al desde afuera de la pieza. **-¿Están aquí?-.**

**-¡Si!-** Respondió Edward.

**-¿Por que están encerrados?-** pregunto Al haciendo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos.

**-¿Encerrados¿Nosotros?-** dijo Ed mientras se paraba para abrir la puerta **–Estas equivocado. Solo... giraste mal la perilla-** decía Edward con una falsa sonrisa.

**-Ahhh...y ¿Que hacen?-** Pregunto nuevamente Al.

Winry se acostó dándole la espalda a ambos

**–Nada solo... Winry tiene sueño, ahora mismo la iba a dejar sola-** Dijo mientras sacaba a Al de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la madrugada siguiente Winry se levanto muy temprano para arreglarse. Una vez lista se dirigió a la cama de Edward. 

**-Ed-** le dijo suavemente al chico en el oído mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la mejilla. **-Edward-.**

**-Winry...¿Que quieres?-** le dijo el chico somnoliento.

**-Levántate. Tenemos que ir a la comisaría-** le respondió.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** dijo levantando por primera vez la cabeza de la almohada.

**-Que te levantes-** le volvió a decir. **–Había olvidado decírtelo ayer, debemos ir- **decía despacio para no despertar a Al.

**-Pero Winry-** le dijo mientras ponía la cabeza bajo la almohada. **–Es muy temprano-.**

**-Edward...-** le dijo mientras le sacaba la antedicha almohada.

**-Ehmm...tráeme desayuno que cuando me lo termine me levanto. ¿Vale?-** le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

**-¿Que cosa? No soy tu sirvienta para estar haciéndote las cosas-** le dijo Winry algo molesta.

**-Ah! Vamos. Solo por hoy, tengo mucho...-** dijo mientras bostezaba **-...Sueño-.**

**¬¬-No...-** dijo la chica mientras se separaba de la cama.

**-Vamos... Te recompensare-** le dijo mas animoso de lo que estaba antes.

OO **-¿Recompensa¿Qué tipo de recompensa?-** le dijo asustada. –_No será...-_

**_-_No lo se. Ahí veo_-_**Le dijo mientras se sentaba.

**-Bueno...Solo por hoy. Eh!-** le dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

**-No te preocupes. No te lo volveré a pedir-.**

Cinco minutos Winry llego con una bandeja. Traía un te, galletas y un vaso de leche.

**-Winry...saca esa leche de aquí. Sabes que no me la tomare-** le reprocho Edward.

**-La leche no es para ti. Es para mi. ¿Crees que te haría desayuno antes de que yo tomara? Para eso tomamos los dos juntos-** Le dijo clavándole la mirada. _–...Los dos juntos...-_ se quedo pensando mientras sacaba una galleta y la miraba.

**¬¬-Mmm... que buena amiga eres-** Le dijo el chico.

**-Si, y tu eres muy agradecido- **dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y tomaba un sorbo de leche.

Una vez que ambos terminaron el desayuno Winry se dirigió a la puerta llevándose las cosas.

**-¡Ya! Levántate que se nos hace tarde- **dijo. Antes de que ella saliese de la habitación Edward le hablo.

**-¿Winry?-** le dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se acercaba.

**-¿Dime Edward?-** pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

**-Buenos días-** le dijo para luego besarle la mejilla.

Winry trago saliva dificultosamente **–...Buenos...días-** dijo aun algo atontada.

Ella salió de la habitación para comenzar a ruborizarse completamente. Su corazón latía rápido, no podía concentrarse en llevar todo sin que se cayera algo. Pero solo se preguntaba ¿Qué había significado eso?

**Fin capitulo 5**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas**: Pues...Aqui tienen el cap. 5, espero que les halla gustado. Agradesco los Reviews ya enviados n.n, Sigan mandando xD. Y eso...pero antes una nota solo a los que me preguntan:

**Han leido mi nick alguna vez?** No se, pero disen como "Mas te vale que edo se kede con Win" (No intento ofender a nadie)...Uds. que creen ¬.¬? xD


	6. Supongo que aquí partirá todo

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6: Supongo que aquí partirá todo

Ya se encontraban en la oficina de Roy. El explicaba la "Misión" que ambos debían cumplir. Extrañamente seria una en que estuvieran los dos, solos por unos cuantos días. Ni siquiera Al podría estar presente.

**-Pero ¿Por que Al no puede venir? Siempre viaja a todas partes conmigo-** pegunto Edward preocupado.

**-Porque van a un lugar donde solo Alquimistas nacionales y militares pueden entrar-** respondió Roy seriamente.

**-¿Y cuando seria esto?-** Pregunto Winry.

**-En dos días mas-** dijo mientras les daba la espalda y miraba hacia la ventana**. –Leven ropa abrigada. Es un lugar muy frió-.**

**-Pero no hay una posibilidad de que Al...-** Dijo Edward agachando la cabeza.

**-¡No!-** respondió fríamente Roy. **–Ya pueden retirarse-.**

Winry y Edward salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a casa.

**-Vamos... a Al no le molestara que esta vez no pueda ir-** Dijo Winry, quien intentaba que Edo la mirara.

-**No es eso... es solo que...**- ; _-Solo nosotros dos...-_ Pensaba Edward.

**-¿Que cosa?-** pregunto Winry.

**-No, nada...-** dijo Edward sonriéndole.

**-Uhm... bueno. Ahora... Yo debo hacer las maletas. No tengo mucha ropa abrigada, así que...ahí veo.- **dijo la chica sin tomarle importancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a casa Winry subió a su pieza. Edward se quedo acompañando a Al quien estaba en la sala pensando.

**-¿Y que les dijo el sarcástico de Roy?-** pregunto Al.

**-Tengo que salir en una misión en dos días-** Dijo Ed.

**-Ahhh-.**

**-Lo siento Al, No podrás venir esta vez.-.**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Roy dijo que era un lugar donde solo podían ir alquimistas nacionales y militares-.**

**-¿Tendrás que ir solo?-.**

**-No. Iré con Winry-.**

**-¿Winry?-.**

**-Si-.**

**-¿Solos?-.**

**-Si-.**

**-¿Y nadie mas?-.**

**¬¬-Al...- **Dijo Edward mirando sigilosamente a Al.

**-.- -¿Que?-.**

**¬¬ -¿A que quieres llegar?-.**

**-Bueno, solo digo que si van a estar solos tu podri...-.**

**00 -¡Al! ¿En que estas pensando?-.**

**-Hermano. No te enojes. Solo lo decía por...-.**

**-¡Sabes que jamás tocaría a Winry!-.**

**-Si, lo se. Perdón-.**

Edward miro a Al enfadado.

-**Bueno. Creo que solo te gusta molestarme.-** dijo relajándose.

**-¿Recién te das cuenta?-** le dijo Al inocentemente.

**-¬¬ ...mmm...-.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la noche de la partida. Edward esperaba con las maletas en la puerta a Winry.

**-¡Winry! Ya baja-** grito.

**-Ya voy, ya voy. Solo un segundo-** le respondió la chica desde arriba.

**-Vamos a perder el tren-** le reprochaba.

**-Te dicen que ya voy-** decía la chica bajando las escaleras mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

Winry bestia una falda y una polera.

**-Vas muy desabrigada** **No te habían dicho que en ese lugar hacia mucho frió**- le reprocho Edward.

**-Si, pero en e bolso de manos llevo una chaqueta para cuando llegue. Además aquí hace calor.-** le contesto la chica.

**-Hermano-** dijo Al.

**-¿Dime Al?-** le pregunto Edward.

**-Cuídate. Ya no estoy para ayudarte-.**

**-No te preocupes-** dejo **–estaré bien-.**

**-Winry...No dejes que mi hermano haga irresponsabilidades-** dijo Al.

**-¡¿Que estas diciendo! ¡jamás hago cosas como esas!-** le grito Edo.

Winry rió. **–No te preocupes al. Me encargare de que Edward se comporte-.**

**-Ya dejen de decir eso, yo siempre me comporto-** dijo Edward enfadado.

**-Adiós Al-** dijo Winry con una sonrisa.

**-Adiós a los dos-** respondió.

**-Adiós hermanito-** dijo Edward dando media vuelta y en camino a la estación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subieron al tren. Tenían reservado un privado para ellos dos. Ambos se acomodaron. Winry se puso en la ventana. Edward apago las luces.

**-Que lindas se ven las estrellas. ¿No?-** Dijo Winry.

**-Si-** respondió Edward.

**-Recuerdo que cuando pequeños solíamos mirarlas continuamente cuando jugábamos-** Dijo la chica mirando por la ventana.

Edward pensaba -_Estábamos los tres, Al, Winry y yo. Salíamos hasta muy tarde que incluso mama debía encender una lámpara para sabes donde volver. El cabello de Winry brillaba con la luz de la luna. Cuando reía se veía muy...-_

**-Bueno... ya es hora de dormir-** dijo mientras se acomodaba.

**-Buenas noches-** dijo Edward.

**-Buenas noches-** respondió mientras pensaba...

_-este viaje no es mas que una farsa, es decir... No, en realidad si es una misión, pero no con el fin de un informe. Si no un favor que Roy me hizo. Tal vez el precio sea un poco alto, pero tenia que estar cerca de Edward. Como sea, voy a aprovecharlo como sea, si no no tendré ninguna ganancia en esto-._

Winry comenzó a deslizarse hacia el lado de Edward lentamente hasta caer a su hombro. Muy confiada callo un poco mas allá llegando a sus piernas.

_-¡¿Qué hice! ¡soy una tonta! Esto no debió salir así...¿Qué voy a hacer?.- _se reclamaba.

Winry se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente cuando Edward la acomodaba, acostándola de espalda. Winry no se hizo nada para evitarlo.

Fin capitulo 6 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Pues... aquí los dejo, espero que les haya gustado. Y...( importante ) El fic ya esta escrito, es por eso que lo actualizo tan rápido ( creían que era rápida escribiendo? Pues se equivocaron xD ) Sigan mandado Reviews!


	7. Debo estar soñando

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 7: Debo estar soñando

A la madrugada siguiente Edward se despertó primero, Winry aun dormía. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para ver si despertaba. Winry comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

**-¿Edward?-** dijo aun media dormida.

**-¿Dime Winry?-** le pregunto.

Ella se levanto rápidamente de sus piernas y se sentó al lado**. –Yo... lo siento mucho, debí incomodarte toda la noche. Yo no quería...-**

**-No te preocupes-** respondió **–No fue ninguna molestia-**

Al llegar allá ambos salieron del tren. Winry comenzó a revisar su bolso.

**-¿Que haces Winry?-** Pregunto Edward.

**-Aquí realmente hace mucho frío, me quiero poner la chaqueta-** Dijo **-¡No puede ser! Debí echarla en la maleta, o talvez la deje en casa. Ahora me voy a congelar.-** dijo preocupada

Edward se quito su gabardina y se la coloco en los hombros a Winry.

**-¿Qué haces, Edward?-** dijo la chica sonrojada.

**-Solo te devuelvo el favor-** respondió con una sonrisa

**-¿Favor?-** pregunto ella.

**-Por lo del desayuno-**

**-Ahhh-** dijo Winry **-¿Has estado muy simpático o es idea mía?-** pregunto.

**-No, solo intento que no nos peleemos. Así no se pasara tan mal este viaje.-** respondió el chico.

**-Y bien...¿a dónde debemos ir?- **Pregunto Winry.

**-Roy me dio esta dirección. Son unos departamentos. Dijo que ya teníamos reservación-** Contesto

**-De acuerdo-** Respondió Winry aun un poco sonrojada por lo de la gabardina.

Al llegar allá se pusieron en la recepción.

**-¿Nombres?-** dijo la recepcioncita

**-Edward Elric-** Respondió Ed.

**-Ahhh, si. Vienen de parte del señor Mustang- **Dijo, mientras los llevaba a su departamento.

Ambos chicos entraron. Winry abrió una de las puerta.

**-Pero esto solo tiene una cama...- **Dijo sin entender.

**-Pues si-** respondió la recepcionista.

**-¿Qué cosa¿Y como se supone que durmamos?- **dijo Edward exaltado.

**-Pues... nos dijeron que venia una pareja y...-**

**-¡Una pareja, no un matrimonio!-** reclamo.

**-¿No nos podría dar otra habitación?-** pregunto Winry.

**-Lo siento. Todas las demás están ocupadas o reservadas-** respondió.

**-¡Bueno!. ¡Ya váyase!- **le grito Edward.

Ella dejo las llaves en una mesa y se retiro.

**-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-** pregunto Edward.

**-No lo se- **dijo Winry en vos baja _–Esto tubo que haberlo planeado Roy. ¿Que esta intentando hacer?-_ Pensó.

Al llegar la noche Aun no tenían la solución.

**-Winry, tu duermes en la cama y yo dormiré en el suelo**- dijo Ed.

**-¡No! tu duerme en la cama y yo… dormiré por ahí-** Repuso

**-Winry, tu vas a dormir en la cama, no te preocupes por mi-** dijo el chico.

**-Si tu no duermes como mereces yo tampoco-** dijo dándole la espalda a la cama

**-Winry…-**

**-Edo…-**

**-Pero no hay otra solución a menos que…durmiéramos juntos- **dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

**-Ah, si. Pues, eso decídelo tu-** dijo la chica sin mirarle a la cara.

**-Bueno… Ya hemos dormido juntos antes cuando pequeños. Y si a ti no te molesta…-**

**-No, no me molesta-** respondió **–Ahora si me permites-**

**-¿Que cosa?-** dijo ignorante.

**-Me voy a desvestir así que vete**- le dijo.

**-Ah! Si, claro. Lo hubieses dicho antes**.- dijo enrojeciéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después Winry asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

**-Ya puedes entrar- **dijo.

Edward la quedo mirando sin darse cuenta.

**-¿Que tanto miras?-** Dijo mientras se tapaba con sus brazos.

**-¡No! Nada, solo...-** Dijo nervioso. **-...Que linda camisa de dormir-** dijo sonriéndole.

**¬¬-Bueno¿Necesitas que salgo ya ahora?-** Pregunto la chica.

**-Ehmm. No, Yo duermo en polera y boxers-** respondió.

La chica se sorprendió **–Ah, claro...ya veo-** dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Edward se desvistió. Winry no lo miraba, pero tenia unas ganas...

**-Bueno...Uhm... creo que es hora de dormir. ¿No?-** Dijo nerviosa.

**-Si... -** dijo el chico sin mirarla a la cara.** -...Solo un segundo-**

**-¿Qué haces?-** pregunto Winry.

**-Solo pongo el reloj despertador, no quiero que nos quedamos dormidos-** Dijo Ed.

Winry abrió la cama si se corrió para que Edward pudiera acostarse.

**-Bunas... noches-**

**-Buenas noches-**

Winry se sentía incomoda. No podía crees donde estaba. Su corazón latía rápido. Comenzó a revolcarse para lograr acomodarse pero era inútil. Solo pensaba en que estaba junto a Edward. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

**-¿Te sucede algo Winry?-** pregunto el chico.

**-No, no es nada...creo-** respondió Winry.

**-¿Te preocupa algo?- **

**-No lo se. Es extraño. Nunca... había sentido esto antes-** dijo la chica escondiendo la cabeza entre las sabanas.

**-¿Tienes Frió?-** pregunto con preocupación.

**-Puede ser...-** Respondió ella.

Edward la tomo de los hombros y la puso contra su pecho. La chica se acomodo.

**-¿Edward?-** Pregunto Winry.

**-¿Dime?-**

**-¿Por que no dejas de buscar información sobre la piedra filosofal por un tiempo?- **Dijo _–Después de todo este es el objetivo de la misión, pero no de mi estancia como militar. Para eso debo...-_

**-¿Qué dices? Aun no acabo con la investigación-**

La chica se preocupo por no saber bien que decirle **-Pero... Si ya cumpliste tu objetivo principal. Recuperaste en cuerpo de Al ¿Eso no era lo importante?-**

**-Bueno. Lo que pasa es que tengo unas dudas de que...Ya duerme Winry-** Dijo Edward sin terminar de explicarle.

**-Pero...No importa-** Dijo la chica resignándose _–Roy no puede decir que no lo intente ¬¬-_

La chica abraso a Edward y se rápidamente se durmió.

**Fin capitulo 7**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Wenu, aquí tienen el capitulo 7. Espero les haya gustado, porque tuve algunos problemas con la lógica. Lo que sea, espero no haber dejado ninguna falla. ¡Sigan mandando Reviews!


	8. El precio a pagar

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 8: El precio a pagar.

Winry caminaba con Edward hacia la biblioteca, donde debían buscar información.

**-Uhm...no puedo hallar la dirección-** dijo la chica.

**-¿Winry?-** dijo Ed.

**-¿Dime?-** dijo ella.

**-Ya no puedo seguir guardándomelo-** dijo mientras serraba los ojos.

Edward la tomo de la mano y la cintura a la chica, y comenzó a acercarse. Solo a unos milímetros Winry despierta, Su corazón latía rápido.

Cuando tomo conciencia de que solo fue un sueño se acostó de lado y se dispuso a dormir. Pero no podía, Abrió lentamente sus ojos para darse cuenta que la cara de Edward estaba frente a la suya.

Sin estar segura levanto la cabeza de la almohada, tomo la de Edward y comenzó a acercarse. Solo faltaban pocos segundos para que sus labios estuvieran juntos cuando sonó el reloj despertado. Ella dejo caer automáticamente la cabeza en la almohada.

**-¿Ya es hora de despertarse?-** Dijo Edward mientras se despertaba.

**-.ô -¿Uhm? ¿Que cosa?-** Pregunto Winry aparentando haber estado dormida.

**-Winry, despierta. Ya es de mañana-** dijo el chico.

**-Ah! Claro. Dormí tan profundamente que no me di cuenta de todo lo el tiempo que había pasado ya-** Dijo la chica _–¡¡¡Que mentirosa!-._

**-Bueno...¿Necesitas que salga de nuevo?- **Pregunto el Edward, acostumbrándose a la idea.

**-Si, por favor- **Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**-Bien. Yo me vestiré la sala. Así que avisa cuando vallas a salir-** Dijo el chico.

**n.n -Claro- **Dijo ella muy amigable.

Una vez que Winry estuvo lista salió de la habitación lentamente.

**-Edward...¿Estas listo?-** Pregunto la chica abriendo la puerta de sala.

**-¡No, Winry! ¡Aun no!-** Dijo Ed algo nervioso.

Winry se retracto de inmediato con la idea de la puerta.

** -¡Lo siento mucho! Te prometo que no vi nada-** Dijo la chica alterada _-¿Qué es lo que CASI hago? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si entraba antes de que Edward me avisara? OO-._

**-¡Ya puedes entrar!-** Grito Edward desde dentro de la sala.

**-Si...Uhm... ya voy-** Dijo la chica sonrojada.

**-¿Por qué estas así?-** Dijo Edward sospechando.

**-No es nada. No te fijes. Niiih!-** Decía la chica con una falsa sonrisa. _–Si le digo en las cosas que pensé...¿Cómo me mirara después?-._

**-Bueno. Como sea ya debemos irnos- **Le dijo el chico.

**-¿A donde?-** Pregunto Winry.

**-A la biblioteca. Necesitamos algo de información-** Dijo mientras buscaba las llaves.

_-Igual que en mi sueño...¡No! Que estupideces digo. Eso es...¿Imposible?-_ Pensó la chica algo preocupada y al mismo tiempo ansiosa.

**-Winry, no te quedes ahí. Ya vamos-** Dijo Edward esperándola en la puerta.

**-Claro, lo siento-** Dijo mientras iba tras el.

**-Winry...¿?-** Dijo Edward mientras serraba la puerta.

**-¿Dime Ed?-** Dijo la chica.

**-Estas rara hoy-** Dijo el chico preocupado.

**-¿Rara?-.**

**-Si, estas desatenta ¿Te sientes bien?-** dijo mientras acercaba su cara la de la chica.

**oô-Uhm...yo...¿?-** Decía nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos **–Me siento... bien-.**

**-Pues no pareces tener fiebre-** Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella. **–Bueno. Ahora si vamos-.**

Winry caminaba con Edward, se sentía muy atraída hacia el últimamente.

**-Uhm...no puedo hallar la dirección-** dijo la chica.

**-¿Winry?-** dijo Ed.

**-¿Dime?-** dijo ella.

**-Ya no puedo seguir guardándomelo-** dijo mientras serraba los ojos.

_-No puede ser...OO ¡¡¡¡¡¡si va a pasar!-._

**-Winry...¡No vuelvo a dormir contigo si me sigues patinado en la noche!-.**

**xP -¿Qué cosa?-. **

**-Que si no controlas tus pies voy a irme de alguna forma a otra habitación.-.**

**-Ah!...si...claro...creo...-** Dijo la chica desilusionada _–Que desilusión T.T-._

**-Paréese que te gusta que te abrasen-** Dijo el chico.

**OO-¿Qué cosa?-**Winry se impacto.

**-Solo digo que cada vez que te abrasaba te tranquilizabas-.**

**o o -¿Qué tu hiciste que?-** Dijo Winry con sensación de morir **-Me estuviese...-.**

**-No...claro que no. Sabes que no seria capaz-** Dijo Edward defendiéndose.

**¬¬-Mas te vale...-** Dijo con odio _–¿Por que no me desperté? Lo hubiese disfrutado tanto...-._

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca se separaron para que fuese mas rápida la investigación.

Winry se fue por un pasillo muy solitario para encontrarse sorpresivamente con el coronel Roy.

**-Coronel Roy-** Dijo enderezándose.

**-Winry-** Respondió.

**-¿Ud. Que hace aquí? Se supondría que nos veríamos en ciudad central cuando esto terminara-** Dijo la chica.

**-Pues he decidido cobrar mi recompensa antes-** Dijo mirándola fijo.

**-¿Qué tipo de recompensa?-** Pregunto la chica asustada.

**-Eso lo discutiremos hoy en mi apartamento-** Dijo Roy mientras le daba un papel con los datos.

**-Uhm...claro-** Dijo la chica imaginando lo peor.

**-Llegare como a las 10ºº PM. Y debes estar presentable, si sabes a lo que me refiero-** Dijo Roy.

**-Como Ud. diga-** dijo Winry echándose hacia atrás.

La chica se quedo preocupada por lo que podría pasar. Pero sabia que era el precio _-Roy en esa ocasión dijo "Pero te va a salir caro" al momento de mi petición. ¿Y si no debí aceptarlo? ¿Qué pasa si...?-._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran cerca de las 7ºº PM. Winry no había podido pensar nada mas que en lo sucedido en todo el día. De la preocupación siquiera busco la información que debía. En eso Edward se asoma por la puerta.

**-Winry, ya es hora de irnos-** Dijo.

**-Ah! Claro...si, ya voy-** Dijo algo pavada.

**-¿Hallaste algo de información?-** Pregunto el chico.

**-Eh... no, nada-** dijo mientras se masajeaba la frente.

**-Yo tampoco, creo que nos mandaron al lugar equivocado-**dijo mientras miraba a la chica **-¿Estas bien? Te veo algo cansada- **dijo con preocupación.

**-Si, es solo que...Me acaban de avisar de que esta noche debo salir, y no estoy en las mejores condiciones-** Dijo mirando al suelo.

**-¿Con quien saldrás? ¿No lo puedes posponer?-** Pregunto Ed.

**-Con Roy, y no puedo-** Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

**-¿Con Roy? ¿Por qué debes salir con el?- **pregunto asombrado.

**-Esto es...Nada, olvídalo-** dijo mientras se adelantaba.

**-Cada vez que vas con el te ves mal ¿Qué sucede?-** Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

**-Nada, solo no me siento bien. Es todo-** dijo mientras ella lo esquivaba.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Winry se encero en el baño.

**-¡Winry, sale de ahí!-**Grito Edward desde fuera.

_-No puedo decirle lo que va a pasar ni porque me siento así-_ Pensó la chica **–Me voy a bañar, es todo- **Grito **–Así que tenme desocupada la habitación para cuando salga. No me quiero encontrar contigo-.**

**-Claro...-** Dijo, aun algo preocupado.

Una vez que Winry salió, Edward estaba sentado en la sala. La chica para no ser vista en toallas se apuro hacia la habitación. Rápidamente se vistió, se puso una blusa, una falda, una chaqueta y unos zapatos taco alto.

**-Ya son las 10ºº, Roy debe estar por llegar- **dijo Winry, mientras se dirigía a la sala.

**-¿Y que Irán a hacer?-** Pregunto Edward.

Winry se puso algo nerviosa **–Nada, solo discutiremos mi contrato, como todo fue tan rápido no hemos tenido tiempo-** dijo riendo.

Winry se sentó junto a Edward, para esperar a Roy.

**-¿Winry...?-** Dijo el chico.

**-¿Dime Ed?-** pregunto la chica.

Edward se sonrojo **-Hay algo que debo decirte. Yo te...-** No alcanzo a terminar cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

**-Debe ser Roy-** dijo la chica mientras se paraba a abrir. Edward la siguió.

**-Buenas noches-** Dijo Roy.

**-Buenas noches-** Respondieron ambos.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto Roy.

**-Claro-** Dijo la chica. **–Ed. Volveré como a las 11ºº-.**

**-No Winry. Yo te voy a buscar, solo dame la dirección- **dijo Edo.

**-Uhm... claro-** dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su cartera y la escribía. **–Aquí tienes-.**

**-Muy bien-** dijo el chico. **–Nos vemos-.**

**-Adiós-** dijo Winry.

**Fin capitulo 8.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas: **Pus, aquí tienen, como 100pre espero que lo hallan disfrutado n.n y sigan mandando Reviews!


	9. No me queda otra opcion

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 9: No me queda otra opcion.

Una vez en la apartamento de Roy, Winry no sabia que hacer. Ya estaba ahí, y peor aun...ROY SI SABIA QUE HACER!

**-Ven acá-** Dijo Roy mientras abría una puerta.

**-¿Tu habitación?- **Pregunto la chica.

**FLASH BACK**

**(Lo que paso aquel día en su oficina)**

Roy se acerco lentamente y la comenzó a mirar de frente.

**-Claro que siempre hay otro tipo de recompensas-** dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica y haciéndola caer en la mesa..

Winry se asusto e intento no mirarlo fijo; Roy puso su mano en su rodilla y comenzó a subir; Ella desesperadamente lo empujo, se paro de la mesa y le dio la espalda.

**-Si te niegas a esto Edward será expulsado de los alquimistas nacionales, al igual que tu de lo militares-** Dijo Roy en una forma entre disgustado y desilusionado.

Winry quedo pensativa. **–Pues... No estoy segura de tu recompensa específicamente. Pero creo que seré capaz de pagártela-** Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Roy la agarro por lo hombros **-Será un precio bastante alto, al que no podrás poner objeción alguna. Pues si no cumples, temo que mi silencio no permanecerá. En ese entonces Edward...-**

**-Si, lo se. Estoy segura de lo que podría pasar.-** Dijo la chica dando un paso para que el la soltara.

**-Y...¿Qué dices?- **Pregunto Roy

**-Digo que pienses bien tu recompensa. No te preocupes, que la pagare- **Dijo con vos segura pero nerviosa por dentro.

(Eso era todo por lo que algunos casi se cortan las venas pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado xD)

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** dijo Winry, mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda.

Roy agarro un reloj y le puso la alarma para las 10:50** -Tu sabes a lo que vinimos-** dijo mientras dejaba el reloj en un mueble y empujaba a la chica en la cama. **–Quero mi recompensa-**

Winry no se podía mover **–Dijiste que la discutiríamos- **dijo asustada.

**-No hay que discutir, tu y yo lo sabemos muy bien- **dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia la chica.

Roy comenzó a besarla; Winry solo intentaba quitárselo de encima; Roy comenzó a deslizar una manos por sus piernas e intento ponerla entre ellas, pero Winry las apretó para evitárselo. Roy dejo de besarla solo para decir...

**-Sabes que no tienes opción, o deseas que Edward se entere de lo que hesite, además de que será expulsado- **Dijo confiado de cómo actuaría la chica.

_-No puede ser...Ya no me queda otra opción. Edward, como me gustaría que supieras que esto lo hice por ti...-_ Pensaba la chica

Winry cerró su ojos, puños y relajo las piernas lentamente; Roy prosigue con su objetivo; Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de los zapatos, la falda y la chaqueta, para que no le estorbaran; Luego comenzó a acariciar a la chica por fuera de las prendas. Roy dejo de besarla. Ella se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda, con mucho miedo de mirarlo a la cara.

Roy la abraso por el cuello, y comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, para quitársela y seguir con el sostén; Winry miro a su alrededor y se aferró de una almohada; repentinamente Roy dio vuelta a la chica para dejarla de espaldas debajo de el; la chica seguía aferrada a la almohada, para evitar que la tocara. El, proseguiría a sacarle la ultima prenda.

Por suerte para Winry, Roy fue interrumpido por el teléfono. Se alejo de la cama, salió de la habitación y encerró a la chica para que no saliera.

Winry estaba muy asustada. Sin saber que hacer, comenzaron a rodarles algunas lagrimas por su rostro. Solo podía pensar en Edward, en todo lo que debía hacer para estar cerca de el. Pero también debía pensar en que pasaría si Edward se enteraba de lo que había hecho. ¿Acaso había alguna salida? Ya no podía hacer nada

Quince minutos después Roy entro por la puerta; la chica se encontraba costada de panza en la cama aun llorando.

**-Bueno, prosigamos en lo que estábamos-** dijo Roy mientras se acercaba a ella.

El aprovecho la posición de la chica para tomar sus caderas y lograr que se pusiera de rodillas; Winry sabia lo que vendría; Roy se desabrocho el cinturón y se abrió los pantalones. Comenzó lentamente a deslizar la prenda de la chica por sus piernas, pero Winry estaba muy tensa, así que Roy debía empezar nuevamente a acariciarla para que ella se soltara, comenzó por su espalda hasta llegar a su busto; Winry comenzó a sospechar que ya era inevitable, así que, con mucho miedo y dolor, se relajo. Roy, satisfecho comenzaría con su objetivo cuando la alarma del reloj solo, salvando a Winry de su peor pesadilla.

Winry se levanto la prenda de sus piernas y se sentó, aun estaba aferrada a aquella almohada.

**-El tiempo se acabo, coronel-** Dijo Winry confiada de que no le haría nada mas.

La chica se dio vuelta y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso el sostén y la blusa. Comenzó a abrochársela, Roy la brazo por la espalda y comenzó a deslizar su mano por dentro de las pantaletas.

**-Dejare de acariciarte cuando termines de abrocharte la blusa-** dijo para luego comenzar a besarle en cuello.

Winry soltaba algunos gemidos, aun mas, sus dedos se ponían torpes al momento de abrocharse aquella blusa, haciendo incluso que se equivocase al hacerlo. No podía sopórtalo mas. Se sentía incomoda, Aquel tiempo se le hacia interminable. Una vez termino, agarro el brazo de Roy para hacer que la liberara.

Winry termino de vestirse y como ultimo Roy la recostó nuevamente en la cama para darle el ultimo beso, haciendo que Winry abriese tanto la boca que se llegase hogar. Tampoco permitía que tragase, por lo que la saliva comenzaba a escurrirle por la cara.

Roy se detuvo al sentir como tocaban la puerta. Se paro y se dirigió hacia esta, Winry lo siguió.

Roy abrió la puerta.

**-Edward, te estaba esperando-** dijo la chica mientras se abrasaba de el. **–Buenas noches, coronel- **Decía mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

**-Buenas noches-** dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

**-Winry ¿Qué se sucede?-** Pregunto el chico extrañado.

**-Nada-** dijo ella mientras se alejaba de el.

Winry estaba muy seria, ni siquiera hablaba. Edward comenzaba a sospechar.

**Fin capitulo 9.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas: **NO PUEDE SER... ya llegamos a esta parte, yo que pensé que jamás lo haríamos T.T ( que vergüenza, las cosas que escribo ) Y weno, si les gusto...manden Reviews!


	10. No vas a arruinar mi momento

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

(Agradezco a quien invento esta forma de expresarse n.n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 10: No vas a arruinar mi momento

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Winry se quito la falda, chaqueta y zapatos, para dormir solo con la blusa. Apenas llego junto a la cama se acostó y escondió entre las sabanas, dándole la espalda al lugar que se acostaría Edward.

**-Winry-** Dijo Edward mientras se acostaba junto a ella.

**-...-** Winry no respondía

**-Winry ¿Qué tienes?-** dijo mientras hacia que lo mirara.

**-...-** Winry seguía sin contestarle

Edward la dio vuelta, y se dio cuenta de que la blusa de Winry estaba mal abrochada, estoy hizo que pensara lo peor.

**-¡Winry!-** Grito mientas la abrasaba.

La chica comenzó a llorar.

**-¿Qué te hizo Roy?-** Dijo mientras la abrasaba cada vez mas fuerte.

**-Nada...-** dijo entre sollozos **–No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hallas dicho que me ibas a ir a buscar. Si no...-**

**-Winry...-** dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Winry levanto su cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a el lentamente; Edward solo serró los ojos.

Tenia miedo, no de lo que había pasado con Roy. Si no, que no le fuese a gustar lo que fuese a probar. Sus labios se rozaron y Winry comenzó a besar a Edward con todo lo que pudo. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, al contrario, le gusto mas de lo que esperaba. Su boca era dulce, podía sentirse en contacto con el. Edward le respondió el beso

Ellacomenzó a desabrocharse la blusa y se la saco. Se levanto para que Edward hiciese lo mismo con el sostente, pero el la volvió a empujar contra la cama. No le importaba si estaba desnuda o no. Solo le importaba que estaba junto a ella.

Winryle acariciarba la espalda y comenzó a bajar de a poco; Edward comprendió el fin de la chica. El dejo de besarla y se paro de la cama.

**-Edward¿Qué sucede?- **Pregunto Winry extrañada.

**-Winry...Yo...-** Dijo Edward sin mirarla a la cara **–...no puedo...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Dijo Winry decepcionada. **–Me estas diciendo que...-**

**-¡No! Solo que yo...no puedo-** explico el chico.

**-Si no querías debiste decírmelo desde un principio-** dijo la chica mientras lagrimas comenzaban a rodas por su rostro.

**-No es eso Winry- **dijo explicándose el chico.

**-Ya no importa¡Solo... déjalo así!- **grito furiosa.

**-Winry...-** dijo Edward malinterpretado

**-¡Que lo dejes así!-** dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y abría la puerta de la habitación.

**-Pero Winry...-** Dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos.

**-No quiero hablar. Déjame en paz-** dijo intentando soltarse **–¡Que me dejes¡Suéltame!-**

**-Winry, escucha-** se intentaba explicar el chico.

**-No quiero escuchar nada, Edward. Te odi...-** No alcanzo a terminar cuando Edward la abraso y comenzó a besarla.

Winry se deshacía entre sus brazos. No podía resistirse a el; comenzó a caer sobre la cama. Edward se puso sobre ella. Se apego a ella y la acaricio; Winry lo abraso y también lo acaricio; Edward Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el frente de la chica, el vientre, la panza y subía...

Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon que tocaban a su habitación.

**-Yo voy-** Dijo Winry mientras se paraba de la cama.

**-Espera Winry-** dijo Edward mientras le pasaba su gabardina **–Toma, no puedes salir así-**

**n.n –Tienes razón-** Dijo la chica mientras la tomaba y salía de la habitación **–Ya vuelvo-**

Winry abrió la puerta de entrada y entro rápidamente Roy.

**-Nos vamos-** Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de la muñeca.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** dijo la chica asustada.

**-No quiero tomar riesgos, así que vamos ahora-** le aclaro Roy.

**-¡Suéltame!-** grito Winry mientras se intentaba alejar de el.

**-Te digo que vamos-** repitió Roy furioso.

**-¿Qué quieres de mi?-** grito la chica.

**-Tu virginidad-** dijo mientras la levantaba del brazo.

**-No puedes-** Dijo Edward que salía de la habitación **–Yo ya la tome-** Dijo a Roy decidido.

**-¿Qué acabas de decir?-** dijo Roy sorprendido.

**-Digo que llegaste tarde-** aclaro Edward.

Roy dejo caer al suelo a Winry **-Ya no me interesas-** dijo **–Nuestro trato queda anulado-**

Winry se asusto **-Eso quiere decir que Edward...-**

**-No, jamás tome eso como alternativa-** dijo Roy **–Solo lo usaba como amenaza-** se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta.

**-¡Winry¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Edward mientras corría hacia la chica.

**-Eso creo. Pero...-** respondió la chica **-...¿Por qué dijiste eso?-**

**-¿Que cosa?-** Pregunto el chico.

**-¿Por qué dijiste que ya la habías tomado?-** Pregunto la chica mientras se paraba y lo miraba a la cara.

Edward la abraso y dijo **–Porque no quería que nadie me ganara-**

Winry le respondió el brazo; Ambos se fueron a la habitación...

Winry se acostó y Edward la siguió. Winry se apego a Edward.

**-No importa si no puedes. Debí entenderlo y no obligarte a nada-** Dijo la chica.

**-Pero, Winry...-** Dijo el chico sorprendido.

**-No te preocupes. Yo puedo esperar- **Dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba junto al chico.

**-Pero Winry...-**

**¿FIN?**

**Notas:** Bueno, como ya vieron "¿FIN?"...el final...¿Lo sigo o lo dejo hasta aquí? Si no lo sigo puede quedar a conciencia suya y pus, imagínense Uds. lo que quieran, ademas que me gusta ser original en mi ideas..., pero me van a llegar patadas de toos. Si lo sigo seria algo a mi gusto cosas que lo que no apoyan EdoxWin se van a molestar, pero mis amigos amates de EdoxWin les va a fascinar...¿Que haré?

Ahí veo xD


	11. Mi fantasía Hecha realidad

-...**abc**...- Alguien habla.

-.._abc_..- Alguien piensa.

-.-.-.- cambio de escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 11: Mi fantasía Hecha realidad

**-Pero Winry, ya estoy listo-**

Winry no podía crees lo que escuchaba de Edward ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo solo por... ella? **–Edward, no tienes que hacerlo, No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras-**

Edward se puso sobre ella **–No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos-** dijo, para luego besarla apasionadamente. 

Winry se perdía en el tipo de solo pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso esta lista? Eso ya no importaba. Iba a hacer lo que creía mejor: Estas junto a Edward.

Winry se aferró a Edward mientras el le comenzaba a acariciar. Ella comenzó a deshacerse de la polera de Edward, para dejarlo solo en boxers.

Cuando la boca de Edward dejo los labios de Winry, ella iba a quejarse, hasta que sintió sus besos bailando por su cuello, y con un suspiro dejo que continuara.

El chico se deshizo de la ropa de ambos, para luego proseguir.

Los labios de Edward no dejaban más que por segundos el cuerpo de Winry. Era tanto el tiempo que había esperado para poder tenerla así, que sus labios eran insuficientes. Quería tocarla, sentirla, acariciarla; hacerla suya por siempre y para siempre.

No hubo palabras, no eran necesarias. Además. Sus actos gemidas y caricias gritaban 'te quiero' en silencio, Sus miradas fijas en el uno y en el otro mientras sus cuerpos se unían les decían cuantos se amaban eran suficientes. De repente comenzó un suave vaivén. sus cuerpos eran un baile que prometía sería continuado. Su amor no quedaría en esa sola noche.

Sus cuerpos se reencontraban y mientras una parte de él la llenaba, se formaba un lazo por siempre.

Y así, sus cuerpos se rompieron. Para renacer juntos de nuevo.

Estaban exhaustos, Edward se despego de la chica y se acostó aun lado. Cuando el chico logro recuperar la respiración, abraso a Winry, ayudándola a que hiciera lo mismo.

**-No estuve seguido hasta el ultimo momento-** Dijo, levemente agitado.

**-Edward...-** Dijo la chica, respirando continuamente. **–Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que nadie te podrá ganar. Estas primero en todas mis listas-**

Edward la rodio con sus brazos presionándola con su pecho **-Te amo-** dijo mientras la besaba en la frente.

Winry se acurruco**.–Yo también-**

**-¿Winry?-** Pregunto el Chico. **-¿Que trato hiciste con Roy?-**

**Fin!** (Al fin!)

**Nota**: Weno... ahí tiene en final, que me costo escribirlo pa' serles honesta. Y bueno, quiero Un nuevo Review de toos Uds. pa' saber si les gusto o no les gusto el final, espero que si. (Si no les gusto mala cuea' pus que la verdad no tenia intenciones de terminarlo...Que Mala xD) Y bueno...¿Qué coño responderá Winry a la ultima pregunta de Edward? Ni yo lo se xD.

Iba a poner que a Roy le caía una bomba nuclear o un meteorito. Que se resbalaba, golpeaba la cabeza y moría; Que lo partía un Rayo; Que se quemaba la cara y quedaba mas feo de lo que ya es; como sea, no lo hice pus que no iba con el final. xP

Saludos:

-A Katsuya 8.6

-A Priss Yoshisuky

-A Kitsuky Rockbell

-A OOKANI

-A rosa90123

-A Dark Zeldalink

Y a toos x si se me olvido poner a alguien. xP

Saludos especiales:

-A Mizi-Elric por animarme a publicarlo.

-A AkikoSaman pos todos sus Reviews consecutivos

-A AnnaAle por decirme ñiñia kawaii y x ser su única autora favorita (hasta ahora) y que mi fic sea el único de sus favoritos ( pa que vean que si he visto los perfiles y fic de toos Uds.)

-A Zria porque aunque halla contado parte del final no im-x-ta pus qué lo arregle, y lo deje mejor.

Me despido, pero antes...denme como un mes pa' hacerles otro fic. Eso, Chau!


End file.
